


Devenir Furiosa

by Eilisande



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Enlevée à sa famille, enfermée dans la Citadelle pour devenir une des épouses d'Immortan Joe, Furiosa refuse de remplir ce rôle et est abandonnée parmi les War Boys. Elle commence à se faire un nom parmi eux mais certains voient d'un mauvais œil cette ascension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Furiosa se fait petit à petit un nom parmi les War Boys et ça ne plaît pas à XXX, alors en charge de la gestion du carburant pour Immortan Joe. Elle est un petit caillou dans sa chaussure qui grossit de jour en jour. Craignant qu'elle ne lui fasse de l'ombre, il la provoque et l'attaque.  
> \- Facultatif : Tenir compte ou non des infos sur le passé de Furiosa données par C.Theron : avant de devenir Imperator, Furiosa était destinée à Immortan Joe, arrachée à sa vie pour porter sa progéniture. Incapable de remplir son rôle, ils s'en débarrassèrent mais elle survécut et grandit parmi les War Boys (cf interview de Theron).  
> Pourquoi pas intégrer une motivation extérieure à l'ascension de Furiosa, un intérêt amoureux ou amical pour une des Épouses ? 

 

Ils racontent des histoires à son sujet. D'accord, ils n'en racontent pas autant qu'au sujet du Guerrier de la Route, Max le fou, Mad Max et ses fantômes, mais elle est dans les histoires qu'on narre au coin du feu, dans les grottes et les campements. Dans ces récits, elle est parfois le témoin des actes de Max le fou, parfois son égérie. Tantôt elle est son ennemie, tantôt son alliée, sa compagne ou sa souveraine. Parfois, Max n'est pas présent dans ces histoires.

Les histoires changent avec le temps et selon les personnes qui les récitent.

Dans cette histoire, Max n'intervient pas. A la veillée, les garçons font la moue et croisent les bras pour protester contre l'absence de leur héros. Les filles, elles, écarquillent les yeux et regardent avec envie les armes et les volants accrochés contre le mur.

Je vous raconte cette histoire comme ma mère me l'a raconté, comme elle même l'a entendu enfant de sa grand-mère, que certains appelaient Cheedo la Fragile. Voici l'histoire, comme on l'a raconte à la Citadelle, de comment Furiosa est devenue Imperator.

 

En ce temps-là, Immortan Joe régnait sur la Citadelle. C'était bien après la catastrophe, après que le monde soit devenu un désert, après les guerres de l'eau, après la fin de la civilisation. L'eau manquait, déjà, mais il y avait encore du pétrole. Immortan Joe régnait donc, car il avait de l'eau, du pétrole et des armes pour défendre les deux premiers depuis le sommet de sa forteresse. Il était même assez puissant pour fomenter des raids et enlever des garçons soldats et des filles pour lui servir de ventres.

C'est comme ça que Furiosa avait rejoint la Citadelle, encore enfant. Immortan l'avait choisi lui-même parmi les enfants capturées chez les Vuvulani et ailleurs, admirant son regard décidé et furieux.

« Elle sera belle, avait-il dit en saisissant son menton dans sa main déjà ridée. Elle fera une parfaite épouse.

Furiosa avait saisit son bras à demain pour tenter de le forcer à la lâcher. Immortan avait rit.

-Ton nom ?

-Furiosa.

-Tu peux le garder. J'aime que mes épouses soient fortes. »

Très vite, Furiosa avait compris qu'il mentait. Il voulait des petites choses terrorisées sous lui, fières seulement en apparence et en public. Et Furiosa n'était ni une chose, ni terrorisée.

Furiosa grandit sans protester parmi les futures épouses d'Immortan Joe. Elle serrait les poings chaque fois qu'elle voyait arriver une jolie petite fille terrorisée ou partir une jeune femme résignée ou pleine d'espoir pour rejoindre le harem d'Immortan. Celles-là n'en ressortaient que pour rejoindre les vaches laitières ou mortes, tuées par les poings de leur époux ou par les enfants qu'elles portaient dans leur ventre. Chaque fois elle se répétait intérieurement deux mots, toujours les mêmes.

« Pas toi. Pas toi. »

Elle tint parole. Le jour où elle saigna pour la première fois, elle obtint de se rendre à l'infirmerie, sous prétexte qu'elle avait mal. On l'y choya en réalisant que bientôt elle serait l'épouse d'Immortan Joe et peut être même une de ses favorites. On la borda dans un lit en caressant son front et elle fut laissée seule pour dormir et se remettre. A peine seule qu'elle saisit une énorme paire de ciseaux pointus et l'enfonça dans son ventre. On la découvrit dans une flaque de sang une heure plus tard. Elle n'avait pas émit le moindre son en attendant qu'on la découvre. En espérant qu'on ne la découvrirait pas.

Quand elle s'éveilla, trois jours après son acte de révolte, on lui annonça qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfant. Elle sourit. Quelqu'un rapporta ce sourire à Immortan qui se précipita à l'infirmerie, la rage aux lèvres.

« Furiosa !, l'entendit-on hurler alors qu'il était encore deux étages plus haut. Tu veux me priver de mes enfants ?

Quand il s'engouffra dans la pièce et la vit allongée, livide mais avec un feu sauvage dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres, il se saisit de son bras et la jeta à terre, arrachant la perfusion à son bras. Il commença à la frapper de violents coups de bottes et Furiosa se recroquevilla sous ses coups, toujours silencieuse. Elle ne souriait plus cependant.

« Arrête !, le supplia Draxa la Douée.

Elle avait été sa favorite jadis, avant qu'elle ne soit atteinte d'une maladie qui l'avait laissé défigurée. Parce qu'elle avait donné à Immortan deux fils vivants, même si déformés, il l'avait laissé en paix plutôt que de l'abattre ou de la condamner à produire du lait pour les enfants de la Citadelle. Draxa la Douée avait fait de l'infirmerie son domaine et même Immortan l'écoutait quand il s'y trouvait.

-Elle t'as défié, c'est vrai, raisonna Draxa en tombant à genoux entre Immortan et Furiosa, en suppliante. Mais regarde-la ! Elle est forte. Elle a survécu à une grande perte de sang, s'est battu contre la fièvre et a gagné. Elle ne portera pas tes fils, mais elle peut t'être utile.

Immortan Joe contourna Draxa la Douée et saisit Furiosa par les cheveux pour la relever. L'une de ses arcades sourcilières saigne mais elle ne détourne pas les yeux.

-Tu refuse de porter mes enfants. Qu'es-tu capable de faire alors ?

-Me battre, répondit immédiatement Furiosa avant de réfléchir un instant et de reprendre. Me battre et servir.

En l'entendant, Immortan Joe ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es une femme mais tu veux être un War Boy ? D'accord.

Il fit signe à l'un de ses gardes du corps de saisir les ciseaux encore rouges de sang avec lesquels Furiosa s'est transpercée.

-Rase-là, ordonna-t-il.

Furiosa ne put retenir un frisson, mais elle ne versa pas une larme quand ses cheveux lui furent arrachés. Elle n'avait déjà plus de larmes.

Ne pouvant plus la tenir par ses cheveux, Immortan Joe la saisit par le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à la porte sans lui laisser la possibilité d'essayer de se redresser. Elle ne put que refermer sa main contre son ventre pour éviter que son bandage ne soit arraché par un mouvement trop brusque.

Au moment de quitter l'infirmerie, Immortan Joe se retourna vers ses War Boy.

-Tuez tous ceux qui ont assisté à la scène. Il est hors de question que cette histoire se répande. Quand ce sera fait, vous avez ma permission de prendre un camion et d'aller chercher le Walhalla.

Il reprit sa marche. Furiosa eut le temps de voir tomber Draxa, la gorge tranchée et les yeux écarquillés avant que la porte ne se referme sur les hurlements.

-Si j'entends parler de ton geste, je te fais dépecer et accrocher à l'un de mes camions, lui promit Immortan.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle croyait à sa menace et qu'elle se tairait. Il ne continua pas moins à la traîner dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, la laissant s'écorcher sur toutes les aspérités du sol et des murs. Enfin, il poussa la porte qui menait aux quartiers des War Boys. D'un geste sec, il força Furiosa à se redresser.

-War Boys, hurla-t-il et le silence se fit. Je vous offre celle-là. Faites-en l'une des vôtres, ou qu'elle meure en essayant.

Il relâcha le bras qu'il tenait, laissant la blessée s'effondrer dans la poussière. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant Furiosa seule et sanguinolente défier du regard cinquante War Boys de son âge ou un peu plus âgés.

C'est ainsi que Furiosa devint membre des War Boys alors qu'elle avait seize ans. Elle avait passé quatre ans dans la Citadelle et venait de saigner pour la première fois entre ses murs. Ce ne serait pas la dernière.

 

Furiosa avait grandi de manière privilégiée parmi les Vuvulani dans la Terre Verte, apprenant à faire pousser les plantes et à réparer les moteurs des motos. Plus tard, elle avait appris à faire profil bas parmi les fiancées d'Immortan Joe. Elle savait s'adapter et était prête à se battre.

Du moins, elle le croyait.

Les trois premières années furent une lutte de chaque instant, pour une couche où dormir, pour un bol de ragoût, pour obtenir le droit d'apprendre à tenir une arme correctement. Le plus souvent, elle finissait par dormir sur la pierre et sans couverture, près d'une chaudière si elle arrivait à se faire discrète, et sans rien dans le ventre. Si elle avait de la chance, elle grattait les bols des War Boys pour récupérer quelques miettes de nourriture. Si elle n'en avait pas, elle se contentait de soigner ses contusions et tâchait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'on servait aux épouses d'Immortan Joe.

Les War Boys ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec elle. Ils ne pouvaient oublier qu'elle était venue à eux blessée, preuve de sa faiblesse, et qu'Immortan Joe était en colère contre elle. Ils savaient qu'elle aurait dû devenir son épouse et porter des fils forts et beaux. Si elle était ici, à baigner dans le cambouis et l'huile de moteur, c'est qu'elle avait démérité, forcément. Personne n'avait jamais vu ça dans la Citadelle. Par conséquent, les War Boys ignoraient Furiosa le plus souvent pour lui montrer leur mépris. D'autres fois ils la frappaient et lui crachaient dessus. Furiosa appris en réponse à baisser la tête et à obéir sans discuter.

Cependant, il leur était impossible d'oublier qu'Immortan Joe leur avait demandé d'en faire l'une des leurs, même si cette idée leur était presque incompréhensible. Aussi, de temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre des War Boys les plus âgés la prenait à part et lui enseignait comment ouvrir le capot d'un camion pour réparer les dégâts causés par le sable ou comment tenir une lance correctement. Les Vuvulani n'étaient pas des pacifiques et Furiosa savait déjà la plupart des choses basiques qu'on condescendait à lui enseigner. Elle feignit cependant l'ignorance pour donner à voir l'image d'une élève attentive et impliquée.

Sa tactique finit par prouver son efficacité.

« Elle apprends vite, dit Ace à Makol. On lui apprends quelque chose et elle le retient parfaitement pour le mettre en œuvre la fois suivante.

Cela faisait trois ans que Furiosa était parmi les War Boys, neuf ans qu'elle était à la Citadelle. Makol, qui dirigeait l’entraînement des War Boys au combat examina attentivement la jeune femme que lui désignait l'un de ses seconds. À l'étage en dessous de la passerelle où ils tenaient, Furiosa se battait avec un War Boy de son âge mais deux fois plus imposant pour un morceau de pain. Il fit la moue en voyant sa maigreur et la façon désordonnée dont elle rendait les coups.

-Elle n'est pas solide. Elle ne survivra pas longtemps.

Ace hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours depuis qu'elle est là. Mais elle survit. Je crois que tu peux lui apprendre à être plus que ça. Et deux bras de plus dehors ne feraient pas de mal.

Il avait raison et Makol le savait parfaitement. À ce moment là, la domination d'Immortan Joe sur son territoire n'était pas encore totalement assurée. Il y avait eu un coup d’État à la Ferme aux Balles et tout d'un coup l'approvisionnement en munition s'était arrêté. Au contraire, la Ferme avait reprit ses échanges commerciaux avec des rivaux d'Immortan Joe et les War Boys ne pouvaient plus s'aventurer en dehors de son territoire sans risquer de recevoir une balle dans la tête de la part d'un pillard ou d'un ravageur. Ils avaient perdu plus de War Boys ces deux derniers mois que durant les trois années précédentes.

-Immortan Joe a besoin de guerriers, insista Makol.

-Alors fais-en une guerrière. N'est-ce pas ce qu'Immortan Joe nous a demandé ? Et puis, même si elle meure, ce sera une balle que ne se prendra pas un guerrier solide.

Le raisonnement se tenait et Makol approuve son second de la tête.

-Demain, amène-là à l’entraînement. Traîne-là s'il le faut. »

Il n'était pas besoin de traîner Furiosa. Dès qu'elle compris qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à se battre, pas juste à tenir une lance, mais se battre avec, c'est elle qui traîna presque Ace jusqu'à la salle où Makol dispensait ses leçons. Les regards posés sur elle étaient moqueurs et méprisants. Elle les ignora. Quand Makol lui fit signe de s'avancer au centre de la salle, elle obéit. Quand il donna le même ordre à un colosse qui la dépassait de presque deux têtes, elle serra les poings et porta le premier coup.

Quand elle reçu en réponse un violent coup de poing au ventre et vola dans les airs et tomba vingt pas plus loin, les War Boys se mirent à ricaner, puis à rire quand elle se redressa en tremblant, sa respiration réduite à un râle. Ils cessèrent de rire quand elle se redressa et repartit à l'assaut, encore et encore.

Tomber. Se relever. Frapper. C'est tout ce que fit Furiosa pendant plus d'une heure.

Finalement, Makol arrêta le massacre. Furiosa avait une arcade sourcilière sanguinolente, un œil au beurre noir et au moins une côte fêlée. Son adversaire n'avait que des ecchymoses.

« Tu tiens ton poing comme si tu cherchais à assommer une mouche. Il est trop mou et c'est un miracle que tu ne te le sois pas encore foulé. Il faut que ton poignet soit plus ferme, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas le casser.

Une démonstration suffit à Furiosa. Le coup suivant fit mouche et son adversaire dû cette fois reculer. D'un pas seulement, mais c'était assez. Makol arrêta Furiosa au moment où elle s'apprêtait à porter un coup de plus.

-C'est bon, tu feras l'affaire. »

 

C'était Furiosa. Elle fit plus que l'affaire. Elle appris à éviter les balles des ennemis d'Immortan Joe et à mettre les siennes dans leurs cœurs et leurs têtes. Elle appris à redresser la tête et à prendre par la force ce qu'on ne lui offrait pas. Elle appris à jurer, à cogner. Elle pris du muscle. Elle devint douée pour réparer n'importe quel engin, y compris sur un camion ou une voiture en marche.

Parfois – souvent – elle regrettait le confort qu'elle aurait connu comme épouse d'Immortan Joe et le privilège de ne pas avoir à se soucier du lendemain. Puis, elle se souvenait du corps sanguinolent d'une épouse morte en couche qui était passé devant elle et elle frissonnait.

Son mantra se résumait à peu de choses. Être autre chose qu'un sac à sang, une pondeuse ou une épouse fragile. Survivre. Se battre. Vivre un autre jour. Survivre.

 

Le temps passa. Immortan Joe repris en main son emprise sur son territoire. La situation de Furiosa, elle, restait précaire, même après dix ans passés à la Citadelle. Elle n'espérait plus fuir depuis longtemps. Certes, elle continuait de compter les jours depuis sa séparation des Vuvulani des Nombreuses Mères, mais ce n'était plus qu'un tic machinal. Comme tous dans la Citadelle et aux alentours, elle n'avait qu'Immortan Joe comme Dieu et Maître. Elle le craignait, le haïssait, mais le révérait et n'imaginait pas – plus – une vie ailleurs.

Elle avait cependant conscience que femme ou pas, douée ou non, elle n'était toujours qu'un War Boy parmi les autres. Et les War Boys n'étaient que de la chair à canon, tout juste bon à mourir pour Immortan Joe. Pourquoi se soucier de la vie d'un War Boy quand il était si facile d'enlever des enfants en relativement bonne santé aux alentours ? Furiosa savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Si elle voulait faire autre chose que de survivre et d'attendre de mourir sur la Fury Road, elle ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose.

Une occasion de briller.

Si les War Boys étaient de la chair à canon qui ne vivaient en général pas plus de trois ans une fois lancés sur la Fury Road – six mois pour les téméraires et les fous suicidaires –, il y en avaient qui parvenaient à être davantage. Ace, qui avait le premier parlé en faveur de Furiosa était parmi ceux-là. Il était bon pour obéir aux ordres et savait distinguer les points forts et faibles de chacun. Grâce à cela, il se débrouillait toujours pour être le second de tel ou tel Imperator et revenait intact de la plupart des expéditions. Makol avait su mettre ses talents d'instructeur en avant et passait la plupart de son temps à l'abri dans la Citadelle. Fungus qui gérait les réserves de carburant. Dot, en charge de la nourriture. Les Imperator, bien sûr.

Ceux-là étaient trop précieux pour rejoindre le Walhalla tout de suite. Ils avaient de l'expérience, ils avaient de l'autorité, ils avaient du pouvoir.

Furiosa voulait être l'un d'eux. Être en sécurité, n'avoir rien à craindre à l'intérieur de la Citadelle. C'est ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle n'essayait pas, n'osait pas essayer. Parce que, par dessus tout, Immortan Joe la terrifiait. Sa marque sur son cou était imprimée sur son âme.Elle se réveillait parfois en sueur et se rappelait ses mains serrant ses cheveux, ses bottes dans ses côtes. Elle ne voulait pas attirer son attention.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire une place, peu à peu. De lancière, elle devint conductrice. Elle avait des opinions et n'hésitait pas à les donner. Ace appréciait et retransmettait ses idées les plus intéressantes aux Imperator. C'était lui qui lui avait donné sa chance, ses réussites rejaillissaient donc sur lui.

Fungus appréciait beaucoup moins.

Celui-là se considérait comme le War Boy parfait. Il était né et élevé à la Citadelle et dans sa tête, c'était un motif de supériorité par rapport aux War Boys qui ne l'avaient pas été. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient qu'être médiocres et déméritants puisqu'ils n'avaient pas bu le lait de la Citadelle en grandissant. Il s’enorgueillissait aussi d'être un des rares War Boys né quasiment sans malformations : il avait simplement les bras si longs qu'il pouvait toucher ses genoux sans se pencher. Quand il avait bu, les rares fois où Immortan Joe offrait de l'alcool à ses War Boys pour les féliciter d'un raid réussi, il se vantait de n'avoir jamais eu la moindre tumeur et que ses bras faisaient de lui un meilleur conducteur. Il était fier, fort et intelligent, assez pour que son fanatisme envers Immortan Joe le pousse à se dévouer à sa cause plutôt qu'à chercher à atteindre le Walhalla dans un acte brutal et insensé. Immortan Joe reconnaissait ses qualités et l'avait chargé des ravitaillement hebdomadaires et des négociations avec le Mangeur d'Hommes à Gaz Town. Il n'était pas Imperator, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Furiosa était arrivée presque adolescente à la forteresse. Son corps était parfaitement sain. Elle était femme et pourtant elle ne servait ni de pondeuse ni d'allaiteuse. Elle dérangeait l'ordre des choses tel que l'avait conçu Immortan Joe et comme le concevait Fungus.

Pire, elle n'hésitait pas à le critiquer, lui, le War Boy parfait. Un jour qu'il préparait un convoi pour Gaz Town, il s'était engouffré dans un dortoir de War Boys pour réquisitionner trois conducteurs et six lanciers. Furiosa avait haussé un sourcil.

« Seulement ?

-La route est sûre en ce moment.

-Ace parlait hier de groupes de pillards dans cette direction. Mieux vaut être prudents.

Le sang de Fungus s'était mis à bouillonner dans ses veines.

-Tu es Imperator pour me dire quoi faire ?

-Non. Mais toi non plus. »

A tord ou à raison, Fungus avait entendu un défi et une menace dans ce simple mot. Refusant de s'incliner devant elle, il avait réitéré son ordre. Le lendemain, le convoi était bel et bien attaqué et il perdait deux hommes et un véhicule dans une explosion. A mi-voix, les War Boys se chuchotèrent que Furiosa avait vu juste et que Fungus s'était trompé.

A partir de ce jour, il l'avait pris en haine.

Furiosa ne s'en rendit pas compte, ou ne s'en soucia pas. Elle continua comme auparavant à remarquer des choses et à se faire remarquer en retour.

« Furiosa a conseillé de faire autrement, entendit Fungus quelques semaines plus tard.

-Furiosa a dit...

-Selon Furiosa...

Les War Boys se mettaient à contester ses ordres. Fungus sentait un ulcère grandir dans ses entrailles chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Furiosa.

« Alors, qu'a donné ce raid ?, entendit-il un jour demander un War Boy à un autre en sa présence. Un succès.

-Oh que oui ! Ces enterrés cachés dans les grottes au sud ont cru pouvoir nous cacher une partie de leurs armes et leur pétrole, mais hé ! Furiosa a vu clair dans leur jeu et a trouvé la cachette. On revient avec trois fois plus de pétrole que prévu, et deux fusil mitraillettes en état de fonctionnement. Sans elle on revenait quasi bredouilles.

-Impressionnant.

-Oh oui. Imperator Syney a dit que si elle continuait ainsi, il allait parler d'elle à Immortan Joe pour qu'il la félicite en personne. »

C'étaient les mots de trop pour Fungus qui s'éclipsa en silence. Le culot de cette femme le sidérait. Elle grimpait les échelons trop vite alors qu'elle était déméritante. L'idée qu'elle soit remarquée, félicitée... Il était outré.

Plus encore, une voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait que cela faisait des années qu'Immortan Joe lui promettait qu'il serait Imperator dans un futur proche, et que celui-ci n'était jamais arrivé. Que lui reprochait-on ? Quelles erreurs avait-il commises pour qu'on délaie sa récompense ? Se pouvait-il que cette chienne de Furiosa lui fasse de l'ombre ?

Elle devait payer.

 

Furiosa fut réveillée un matin à l'aurore par une main sur son épaule. Elle s'apprêta à sortir un couteau pour faire face à l’agresseur quand elle reconnut Ace, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de se taire. Elle hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires. Elle s'habilla en silence tandis qu'Ace la regardait faire, assis sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de fausse pudeur entre eux. La pudeur n'avait pas sa place dans la Citadelle.

Tandis que Furiosa enfilait ses chaussures, assise par terre, Ace se pencha vers elle et commença à murmurer à son oreille pour ne pas réveiller les War Boys endormis autour d'eux.

« Il se prépare une expédition. Sur la Fury Road.

-Explique.

-La Ferme aux Balles a envoyé un messager. Ils ont été attaqués il y a deux nuits par un large groupe de maraudeurs. Ils ont réussi une percée et se sont emparés de caisses de munitions. Le Fermier aux Balles demande des renforts pour les poursuivre.

-Et ?

-Et on a aucune idée d'où est leur base. Il va falloir sillonner le désert pour les retrouver. Et pour ça il va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup d'essence. Immortan Joe part, mais il veut qu'un groupe aille chercher de l'essence à Gaz Town pour ravitailler ses troupes en court de route. Fungus s'en charge. Il a exigé que tu fasses partie de son groupe.

-D'accord.

Ses bottes lacées, Furiosa commença à se redresser. L'air très sérieux, Ace l'arrêta en saisissant son bras.

-Celui-là ne t'aime pas. Fais attention à toi Furiosa, il pourrait chercher à te nuire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Elle n'avait peur de rien, pas même des tempêtes de sable, et de personne, à l'exception d'Immortan Joe. Elle glissa un couteau à cran d'arrêt et son Taurus dans sa ceinture puis son Glock 17 dans sa botte. Elle était parée.

La salle de guerre était quasiment vide quand elle y pénétra. Immortan Joe et son groupe étaient déjà partis. Fungus regardait une carte militaire, vestige de l'ancien temps tandis que les War Boys autour de lui s'armaient et se congratulaient. Curieuse, Furiosa s'approcha. Peut être chercha-t-elle inconsciemment la Terre Verte. Peut-être n'osa-t-elle même pas y penser. Furiosa n'était pas encore prête à penser à la liberté.

Fungus la remarqua rapidement et, par réflexe et méfiance, ferma aussitôt la précieuse carte en prenant garde à ne pas la froisser.

« Te voilà. On t'as dit où nous allions ?

-Oui.

-Tu seras mon second. Tu choisis ton véhicule, un truc léger, tu patrouilleras autour du convoi.

-Et toi ?

-Je serais dans le Gros Porteur, dit-il en faisant référence à l'un des énormes camions qui servait aux ravitaillements. Le War Rig et le Tanker ont été pris par le groupe d'Immortan Joe.

Il n'y avait rien à redire à cette organisation et Furiosa ne protesta pas.

Ils partirent dans l'heure, le Gros Porteur escorté par cinq véhicules de tailles diverses et sept motos, escortés par les tambours de la Citadelle. C'était peu si des ennuis se présentaient, mais ils compensaient en étant lourdement armés. Furiosa elle même avait porté son choix sur une Ford Falcon de 1980 lourdement customisée de piques sur les jantes, de lances sur le capot et d'un lance pieux à l'arrière. Deux War Boys se tenaient accrochés au lance pieux, prêts au combat. Elle avait fière allure Furiosa, peinte de blanc comme un War Boy, fouettée par la poussière et le sable qu'elle soulevait et conduisant son véhicule sur la piste de pierre, précédent le Gros Porteur pour mieux annoncer sa venue.

Le chargement du gaz se passa plus facilement que Furiosa le craignait. Le Mangeur d'Hommes avait lui aussi eu vent de l'offensive contre Gaz Town. Lui aussi craignait l'arrivée d'un groupe massif et organisé dans la Désolation.

« Jamais ce n'est arrivé, dit-il à Fungus et Furiosa qui supervisaient le chargement en gaz. Jamais on n'a osé menacer le pouvoir d'Immortan Joe. Pas à cette échelle du moins, et pas depuis les premiers mois après qu'il ait conquis la Citadelle. Il y a eu des tentatives en interne, mais pas d'attaques de taille venues de l'extérieur. On nous craint aussi loin que nos véhicules peuvent rouler. Trouvez moi ces fils de putes avec Joe, et butez-les jusqu'au dernier. Il ne faut pas donner de mauvaises habitudes aux ravageurs, pas les laisser s'organiser. Faut les dépecer et laisser les cadavres comme avertissements aux autres chiens galeux qui passeraient par là. Dites-le à Joe.

-On lui dira, répondit calmement Furiosa, coupant le discours enflammé et fanatique que Fungus s'apprêtait à cracher.

Le Mangeur d'Hommes lui jeta un regard de haut en bas, méprisant.

-Tu es peut être compétente pour une femelle, mais ça ne te donnes pas le droit de me parler comme si j'étais ton égal. La prochaine fois je t'arrache la langue. Fungus, garde celle-là bien en laisse ! Maintenant, va apporter ce gaz à Joe. Dis-lui qu'on négociera le prix quand tout sera fini, et que ce sera un prix d'ami. Je lui en fait crédit pour l'instant. »

C'était prévisible, étant donné que Fungus venait sans eau ou nourriture pour contrebalancer l'énorme quantité de gaz désormais emmagasinée dans le Gros Porteur. Le War Boy s'inclina néanmoins profondément devant le dirigeant de Gaz Town, puis fit signe à ses hommes de remonter dans leurs véhicules. Quand il se détourna, il jeta un regard mauvais et réjoui à la fois à Furiosa. Il était ravi de la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait fait au Mangeur d'Hommes. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, il grimpa dans la cabine du Gros Porteur.

A peine eut-il refermé la portière que Furiosa sautait sur le marche-pied et glissa le haut de son corps à l'intérieur.

« Quoi ?

-A quelle distance d'ici devons-nous retrouver Immortan Joe ?

-C'est pas ton problème. Tu n'es là que pour m'escorter.

-Justement. J'ai besoin de savoir la route pour évaluer les risques et la distance à laquelle je peux faire patrouiller mes hommes sans trop entamer nos réserves d'essence.

Cela faisait enrager Fungus de le penser, mais il devait reconnaître que Furiosa avait raison. Il ne risquerait pas la réussite de son expédition, même si donner un mauvais ordre était tentant. De plus, il préférait pouvoir surveiller celle qu'il surnommait intérieurement la vipère.

-Ne vous éloignez pas, cracha-t-il. Restez en permanence à portée de vue. »

Furiosa haussa un sourcil mais opina et sauta à terre pour s'engouffrer dans son véhicule et démarrer, à plein gaz.

 

Ils roulèrent deux jours et deux nuits, ne s'arrêtant que pour de courtes heures. Autour d'eux, le désert défilait, infini et brûlant. Tous les War Boys observaient avec inquiétude les dunes et les rochers qui les entouraient, conscients de la dangerosité de leur mission. Ils s'éloignaient d'heure en heure de la Fury Road. Ici, dans la Désolation, chaque crevasse pouvait cacher un ennemi, chaque arpent de terrain plat se révéler un piège mortel. Furiosa fut la première à remarquer une moto envoyée en éclaireuse revenir à toute vitesse. L'homme qui la conduisait était blessé, la hampe d'une lance encore plantée dans son épaule.

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut à portée de voix et hurla dans leur direction.

« Immortan Joe subit une attaque ! Ses hommes et lui sont coincés dans un canyon à deux heure d'ici ! J'y retourne pour le prévenir de votre arrivée ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi tour. Les War Boys firent vibrer leurs moteurs pour signifier leur hâte de rejoindre le combat tout en se tournant vers Fungus, attendant son signal pour s'élancer.

Au lieu de cela, Fungus arrêta son propre moteur et jailli hors du Gros Porteur.

« Toi !, postillonna-t-il en direction de Furiosa qui se contenta de le fixer depuis l'intérieur de son véhicule. Je t'avais ordonné de garder l'escorte à portée de vue. Qu'est-ce que ce War Boy faisait à deux heures d'ici ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'ordre.

-Ça je l'avais bien compris. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que tu avais le droit de donner cet ordre ?

-J'ai eu raison, se contenta de répondre sobrement Furiosa. Sans ça nous ne saurions pas que nos troupes avaient besoin de renforts. Nous y allons ?

Fungus grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à deux choses : sa haine et sa peur que Furiosa ne prenne sa place. Il pris une profonde inspiration et commença à parler, un plan se formant dans sa tête.

-Bien sûr. C'est-ce que tu veux non ? Te faire remarquer, me prendre toute la gloire ?

-Absurde, répondit Furiosa en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Je cherche à être compétente, voilà tout.

Sa main était désormais crispée sur la portière de sa voiture au point que ses jointures en devenaient livide sous la couche de saleté et de poussière qui les recouvrait.

-Oui, bien sûr, continua Fungus en souriant.C'est futé n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'adressait désormais non seulement à Furiosa, mais également à tous les War Boys aux alentours en montant sa voix pour bien se faire entendre.

-Regardez-la jouer à être un War Boy, comme si elle pouvait un jour être aussi forte que l'un d'entre nous, aussi fidèle à Immortan Joe. Et si avide de plaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois Furiosa, que si tu roules des épaules et mène cette équipe d'éclaireurs jusqu'à Immortan, il te prendra dans son lit ? Peut être que ça marchera. Peut être qu'il te prendra par pitié. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, hein, pitoyable avortonne ? Une putain même pas bonne à servir de ventre !

Furiosa lui cracha au visage. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle fit mouche. Fungus s'essuya la joue et la lèvre sans la quitter des yeux. Derrière eux, un War Boy ricana. Son chef bouillonna davantage encore, ulcéré de voir son pouvoir remis en question par une arriviste. Malgré sa fureur, la satisfaction dominait pourtant en lui.

Il la tenait. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il bondit plus qu'il ne marcha vers Furiosa et se saisit d'elle à travers la portière en agrippant sa ceinture de cuir. Sa haine renforçait sa force, car il réussit à tirer ainsi Furiosa hors de la voiture. Sa subordonnée s'effondra par terre. Elle poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et cracha le sable qui était rentrée dans sa bouche.

Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que le mépris de Fungus le pousserait à de telles extrémités. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle avait déclaré à Ace qu'elle ne craignait pas cet homme. Elle changeait désormais d'avis en voyant la folie dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un War Boy y succomber. Seulement, en général, la folie des War Boys était tout entière dirigée vers les ennemis d'Immortan et les proies qu'il leur désignait.

-Tu me défie ?, hurlait Fungus au-dessus d'elle. Tu me défie ?

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle refusait, il l'exécuterait promptement pour maintenir son contrôle sur ses War Boys. En se battant, elle aurait une chance. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit les War Boys aussitôt sortir de leurs véhicules et s'attrouper en un vague et large cercle autour d'eux, se frappant dans les côtes et criant leur joie devant la brutalité à venir.

Furiosa commença à se redresser pour se mettre en position de défense. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un genou en terre que la botte de Fungus la frappait au menton, l'envoyant mordre à nouveau la poussière. Furiosa répliqua par un coup latéral de la jambe qui envoya à son tour Fungus à terre. Cette fois-ci, Furiosa eut le temps de tirer son couteau de sa ceinture tout en se redressant et de le lancer.

Son arme se planta dans l'épaule droite de Fungus, mais la douleur n'arrêta pas le War Boy qui sauta sur Furiosa. Ils roulèrent à nouveau à terre, accompagnés par les cris d'encouragement de leur public. Le sable se glissait dans leurs vêtements, mais ils l'ignoraient, trop préoccupés à se rendre coup pour coup. Les mains de Furiosa devenaient de véritables griffes et elle tâchait d'au moins éborgner son adversaire. Hélas, les coups de poing de celui-ci la déstabilisait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortait d'arme à feu. Ils gardaient assez leur esprit pour réaliser que dans cette immensité, le moindre coup de feu pouvait attirer de ces charognards humains qui fuyaient les caravanes mais accouraient en meute dès qu'un coup de feu suggérait une proie affaiblie.

Autour des deux combattants, les War Boys pariaient sur l'issue du combat. Fungus était donné vainqueur pour sa plus grande force physique, mais ceux qui avaient combattu auprès de Furiosa juraient qu'elle pouvait l'emporter.

Furiosa elle-même en était moins sûre. Ses coups atteignaient plus souvent leur cible, oui, mais ceux de Fungus étaient plus brutaux, malgré le couteau toujours planté dans son épaule. Elle espérait l'avoir à l'usure et reculait peu à peu tout en portant des coups calculés pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Elle le frappa d'un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire, il répliqua violemment d'un coup de pied dans l'aine.

Ils furent tous deux forcés de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils essuyèrent le sang qui leur coulait dans les yeux à cause de coups répétés autour des arcades sourcilières. L'un et l'autre respirait avec difficulté. Le soleil était au zénith et l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Les War Boys se rapprochaient, formant un cercle plus restreint. Tous sentaient que le combat ne serait plus long.

Furiosa porta un coup à la tempe de Fungus, le déstabilisant. Il vacilla. Elle porta un second coup pour achever de l’assommer, mais il profita de son élan pour frapper sa trachée. Surprise et à moitié asphyxiée, des larmes plein les yeux, Furiosa dut reculer. C'était ce qu'attendait Fungus. En poussant un long cri inarticulé, ce dernier se précipita vers Furiosa, les propulsant tous les deux vers l'arrière. En tombant, la tête de Furiosa heurta violemment la portière d'une voiture. La douleur était terrible, l'empêchant de penser pendant quelques instants.

A cause du choc, elle ne réalisait pas une chose essentielle : Fungus l'avait acculé à dessein.

Si elle avait été moins sonnée, si elle s'était retournée pendant le combat, elle aurait remarqué que Fungus la guidait lentement et subtilement vers une vieille Opel que son conducteur avait hérissée au cours des années de piques de métal désormais rouillées. L'une d'elles avait manqué de peu la tête de Furiosa. Fungus s'en empara à deux mains, profitant de la semi-inconscience de son adversaire. La rouille se fit son alliée ; il tira, tira et arracha la pique, les mains sanguinolentes mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Furiosa revenait à elle. Elle commença à lever le bras gauche pour tenter de porter un coup incertain mais Fungus le plaqua violemment au sol.

« Certainement pas, grinça-t-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de sa machette improvisée dans le bras de Furiosa. Tu as fini de me défier.

Furiosa hurlait. Elle n'était plus capable que de cela. Son bras droit s'agitait vainement, tandis qu'elle cherchait à repousser Fungus. Elle était encore trop assommée, trop choquée pour que ses gestes aient la moindre efficacité.

Autour d'eux, les War Boys s'étaient tus, choqués. Ils regardaient avec dégoût Fungus s'acharner sur le bras de Furiosa, frémirent en entendant les craquements des os qui se rompaient sous les chocs répétés, en voyant le sang gicler sur les visages des deux combattants. Les War Boys avaient un code d'honneur, même s'il était vague. La violence la plus extrême était tolérable, souhaitable, tant qu'elle était appliquée pour la plus grande gloire d'Immortan Joe ou dans l'espoir d'atteindre le Walhalla. Ce qu'ils regardaient n'avait rien de glorieux. C'était une boucherie. Pire, une boucherie inutile. Ils n'osaient pas détacher leurs regards de la scène car ils auraient dû alors croiser le regard de leurs frères. S'ils le faisaient, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir. Ils n'osaient pas ; ils avaient peur.

Fungus continuait à frapper.

Faiblement, la main droite de Furiosa se referma sur l'épaule de son bourreau. Elle glissa, mais se rattrapa sur un objet solide, familier. Instinctivement, Furiosa resserra fermement les doigts autour de la poignée de son couteau et tira de toutes ses forces. Fungus ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à rire tout en s'acharnant sur le bras de sa victime. Hurlant toujours, d'un cri qui se transformait en râle d'agonie, Furiosa planta son couteau dans la trachée de Fungus.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent tandis que son rire se transformait en gargouillis. Il fixa un instant Furiosa, incrédule, puis s'effondra sur elle.

Après un instant d'incrédulité, les War Boys se précipitèrent pour relever le corps et s'assurer de son décès. Furiosa en profita pour s'éponger le visage de son sang et avec réticence, jeta un regard vers son bras. Elle se retint de vomir. Son avant bras n'était plus guère que de la charpie, un amas de chair et de muscles à vif percé d'esquilles d'os.

Son gémissement ramena l'attention des War Boys vers elle. Ils commencèrent à réaliser que leur chef mort, Furiosa était désormais la dirigeante de l'expédition. Celle-ci lut l'hésitation dans le regard de deux ou trois d'entre eux. Devaient-ils la tuer ? Lui obéir ? Comment Immortan Joe prendrait-il la chose ?

Même si elle ne souhaitait rien plus que de s'évanouir, Furiosa pris la situation en main.

« Toi et toi, ordonna-t-elle, aidez-moi à me redresser. Toi, j'ai besoin d'un bandage. Il devrait y avoir ce qu'il faut sous mon siège. Sinon, aide-moi à déchirer ma chemise. Les autres, préparez-vous au départ. Je nous veux partis dans cinq minutes.

Les War Boys échangèrent des regards incrédules.

-Mais Furiosa, osa l'un d'entre eux, et ton bras ?

Furiosa se retint d'y jeter un nouveau coup d’œil.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une amputation propre. Un bandage suffira, pour l'instant. Immortan Joe nous attends, et sa bataille. »

Ces mots furent décisifs. Les War Boys se mirent à courir vers leurs véhicules et firent ronfler les moteurs. Avec un luxe de précaution, ceux que Furiosa avait désigné l'aidèrent à se redresser tout en soutenant son bras à moitié arraché pour éviter d'empirer la situation. Heureusement, il y avait bel et bien des bandages sous son siège, presque propres. Cela devrait suffire, décida-t-elle en les comparant à sa chemise pleine de sang, de sable, de poussière et de cambouis. Son bras fut bandé de la façon la plus serrée possible et fixé contre sa poitrine. Furiosa désigna son lancier pour la remplacer au volant de sa voiture puis l'un des War Boys dont elle avait détecté la méfiance pour conduire le Gros Porteur.

Elle monta à ses côtés et donna l'ordre du départ.

« Tu roules jusqu'à ce que le canyon soit en vue, ou les hommes qui assaillent Immortan Joe. Tu me réveille quand l'un ou l'autre sont en vue, moi, je vais m'évanouir. Tu essaie de m'achever, je te plante avec mon couteau si je me réveille. Et crois-moi, je me réveillerais. »

Il opina frénétiquement de la tête. Furiosa cala son pistolet sous sa jambe de manière à y accéder facilement et son couteau entre ses jambes, la main crispée sur sa poignée. Elle sombra dans une inconscience salvatrice.

 

Elle s'éveilla lorsque le Gros Porteur ralentit. Le conducteur s'apprêtait à lui effleurer l'épaule pour la réveiller. Ils étaient arrivés au canyon. La situation décrite par l'éclaireur était exacte : Immortan Joe était acculé. Il était tout de même loin d'être en difficulté. Même de loin, il était clair que les attaquants avaient subis et subissaient de plus lourdes pertes et qu'ils savaient que le seul moyen pour eux de gagner était d'assiéger Immortan Joe jusqu'à ce que ses troupes soient à cours d'eau, de munitions et d'essence. Le War Rig était visiblement intact et les tirs des War Boys continuent, prouvant qu'Immortan Joe était loin de manquer des deux premiers. Par contre, le petit nombre de véhicules en mouvement indiquait que l'essence étais déjà rationnée.

Furiosa évalua la situation et pris sa décision. Elle n'avait fait qu'essayer de survivre jusque là. Elle ferait désormais davantage. Elle serait davantage. Le pouvoir l’indifférait, mais elle n'aimait pas que d'autres aient autorité sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on puisse s'attaquer à elle publiquement sans que nul n'ose ou veuille se porter à son secours par peur de son agresseur. Elle voulait n'avoir même pas avoir besoin qu'on l'aide. Si elle ne pouvait être libre, elle voulait au moins être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire que formait les War Boys. N'avoir de compte à rendre qu'à Joe en personne.

A cet instant, Furiosa oublia sa concussion et son bras à moitié arraché pour ne plus se concentrer que sur une chose : être un Imperator avant la fin de la journée.

Elle hurla ses ordres aux War Boys qui approchaient leurs véhicules du Gros Porteur. Elle s'empara de son pistolet et, le corps à moitié sorti de la cabine, visa et tira méthodiquement sur les ennemis d'Immortan Joe tandis que le Gros Porteur partait à l'assaut de leurs troupes et créait une brèche dans le blocus qu'ils avaient instauré. Aussitôt, elle sauta à bas du camion et continua à tirer jusqu'à être à court de balles. Elle saisit alors une arme sur le corps le plus proche, se redressa et continua à tirer, encore et encore. Les maraudeurs mouraient sous ses coups précis ou s'enfuyaient en hurlant. Elle était blessée, et pourtant les War Boys sous ses ordres peinaient à se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Elle ne s'évanouit que lorsqu'elle entendit Immortan Joe hurler d'une voix triomphante.

« Bien joué mes War Boys. Le Walhalla est ouvert à tous ceux qui se seront sacrifiés aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, à l'assaut ! »

 

Quand elle s'éveilla, elle était étendue dans un lit à l'infirmerie de la Citadelle. Une perfusion à son bras droit la nourrissait en sang frais, prélevé à un globulard suspendu au plafond. Elle osa jeter un coup d’œil à son bras gauche et contempla, surprise, la prothèse mécanique qu'on y avait greffé.

« Ils te l'ont posé hier.

Tournant la tête, Furiosa vit Ace qui, assis sur un tabouret en face d'elle, contemplait le bras artificiel avec la même fascination qu'elle.

-Ce n'est pas le modèle définitif, continua-t-il. Ils te l'ajusteront au fur et à mesure. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance : il n'y a pas eu d'infection et ils ont sauvé l'essentiel de ton bras. Tu as une santé de fer. Je savais que j'avais raison de croire en toi depuis le début !

-On me l'a toujours dit. Que j'ai une santé de fer. Ça m'a parfois posé quelques problèmes.

-Il y aura toujours des jaloux. Tu va en voir pas mal ces temps-ci, Imperator Furiosa.

Furiosa écarquilla les yeux et répéta en silence ces deux mots pour en goûter la sonorité.

-Quand ?

-Immortan Joe a été impressionné, boss. Tu t'es battue comme une vraie furie là bas il paraît, tu hurlais à tes hommes de tout donner pour Immortan et tu t'es tenue en première ligne, brûlante de fièvre, mais le Walhalla n'a pas voulu de toi. Les War Boys disent que tu as été gardée en vie pour faire des choses plus grandes encore. Immortan Joe a déclaré que quiconque était capable de mener une charge aussi héroïque était digne d'être un des ses Imperator. Si tu continue comme ça tu conduiras le War Rig un jour !

Ace continua à lui décrire sa furie lors du combat. Furiosa n'en avait que des souvenirs flous et ne reconnaissait pas la personne qu'Ace lui décrivait. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle avait été choisie, reconnue. Plus jamais elle n'aurait à craindre d'être une proie. Au contraire, elle redevenait quelque chose d'important. Pas un ventre, mais un imperator. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, même avant de savoir qu'elle le voulait. Pourtant, Furiosa n'éprouvait que de la surprise en entendant Ace lui décrire des scènes dont elle n'avais pas souvenir. Pire, elle se sentait désespérément vide.

C'était Furiosa. Elle l'ignorait encore, mais elle découvrirait bientôt qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être plus qu'une enfant tâchant désespérément de survivre, plus qu'un guerrier, plus qu'un Imperator.

Elle cherchait la rédemption, et seule sa fuite sur la Fury Road avec les Épouses et Max le fou, le guerrier de la route, Mad Max lui offrirait la sérénité.

 

 

 

 


End file.
